Koneko Toujou/image gallery
Light Novel= HSDxD vol 01 075.jpg|The School Mascot, Koneko-chan at the club room user210834_pic47887_1348283606.jpg|High School D×D Vol.4 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration HSDxD vol 01 238.jpg|Koneko fighting the Heretical Exorcist, Freed High school dxd 203.jpg|Koneko is defeated in the Rating Game after being ambushed by Riser's Queen 052d.jpg High school dxd v3 171.jpg|Not wanting to lose him, Koneko offers to help Kiba on his quest against the Excalibur High_School_D×D_New_Vol.2_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.2 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration 408px-High_school_dxd_v4_047.jpg|Asia and Koneko wearing school swimsuits at the pool High_School_D×D_New_Vol.4_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.4 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration 558084_152887328220728_933551678_n.jpg 419px-High_school_dxd_v5_287.jpg|Koneko defeats Student Council member Nimura with a punch infused with Senjutsu 417px-High_school_dxd_v5_367.jpg|Koneko decides from now on she will only sit on Issei's lap High_school_dxd_v7_055.png|Koneko's regular life force restoring sessions last.jpg|The Perverted Trio are discovered by Koneko in the girls' locker room 418px-High school dxd v8 069.jpg|Slime and Tentacles attack High school dxd v9 361.jpg|Koneko's reaction upon on hearing news that Ravel is transferring to Kuoh Academy High school dxd v10 027.jpg|On Ravel's first day transferring into Koneko's class, the Cat-bird duo is born Koneko and Kuroka Sodom Press.jpg|Koneko (in Volume 11, at mating season) as seen in a Sodom Press bio, with Kuroka on the bottom left 410px-High school dxd v11 203.jpg|Koneko shielded by Kuroka user79853_pic44373_1335330752.jpg|Koneko & Ravel saddened over the loss of Issei High school dxd v13 019.jpg|Koneko stepping on Issei's foot 008.jpg|Koneko patting Ise's head with a mermaid at the back. Cover of Familiar's Requirement SS.jpg|Koneko with her familiar Shiro in "The Familiar's Requirements" 011.jpg|Koneko tossing Issei in "300 Issei's" A Tokusatsu Devil.jpg DxD Side Story - Ninja Nekomata and Issei.jpg Vol.16 Shirone mode.jpg|Shirone mode |-| Manga= Asia koneko 6.jpg Highschool.DxD.full.1165409.jpg manga4.jpg Asia koneko 1.jpg Asia koneko 2.jpg Asia koneko 7.jpg beach_spin_off_1.jpg Ch8.jpg Ch18.jpg Orc manga 1.JPG Life 7 cover.jpg life 6 sketch.JPG life 7 sketch.JPG 121030104S3-55b.jpg 121030104S3-59c.jpg mb007.jpg 121030104S2-55.jpg koneko chan.PNG Untitled1.png|Koneko changing in the Girls' Locker Room. Untitled3 - Copy - Copy (2).png|Koneko with her familiar, Shiro. Issei and koneko manga.JPG HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.4 Issei accidentally using Dress Break on Asia and Koneko.png|Koneko is stripped from Issei's Dress Break. Koneko decides to help destroy the Excalibur.jpg Koneko pleading Yuuto to let them help.jpg Devil priest clothings manga.jpg Viser trying to stomp Yuuto.jpg Viser hits Koneko.jpg |-| Anime= vlcsnap-2012-01-07-11h28m18s13.jpg|Koneko in the first episode of the anime, eating an ice pop High School DxD - 02 - Large 09.jpg|Koneko eating HighschoolDxD 03 024.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 15.jpg High_School_DxD_-_03_-_Large_34.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_049.jpg 0HighSchoolDxD728.png 890133146ca4f01217c6ca33a8fbef1e.png High School DxD - 08 - Large 08.jpg HighschoolDxD_08_013.jpg Koneko-chan.png HighschoolDxD_09_019.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 09.jpg Koneko's discontent look.jpg|Koneko's discontent look High School DxD - 07 - Large 15.jpg Critical blow.JPG|Saji takes "critical" damage from Koneko High School DxD - 09 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_051.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_052.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_053.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_085.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 17.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 35.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 15.jpg HighschoolDxD 12 033.jpg tumblr_m0utvlpXhX1r7ye39o1_500.jpg KonekoTojo.jpg koneko_udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_4.JPG digging_your_own_grave_1.JPG koneko_plant_1.JPG A06f5799.jpg 876190c1.jpg 20120219204056_original.jpg daa3188c.jpg bc11535a.jpg Koneko eating hotdog.jpg|Koneko eating hotdog WS008598.jpg 52e659d7.jpg photofun-72332653.jpg Koneko overpowers Xuelan.jpg|Koneko places Xuelan in a submission hold WS008604.jpg Shiro 2.JPG Koneko defeated.jpg|Koneko defeated Koneko eating donut.jpg|Koneko eating donut 9c11af18.jpg 36m.jpg 0933b191734fa7d76efbd1c2806bb607.JPG ibbKNt5aWb4cbt.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt1.png Ova2.8.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-74.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-78.jpg 20130604013211_original.jpg HS DxD - End Card 4 Koneko.png dxdkonekorook.png 8e0f8d86.jpg Akeno Koneko NEW img1.jpg koneko.PNG Ff53855b.jpg High-School-DxD-New-Promo.png t640_615149.jpg Iofsdjs09df.JPG Asia and Koneko Dress Break img1.png Koneko img new03.jpg Koneko_Staring.jpg Koneko new 03 img.jpg headache.jpg Devils and Exorcist team up.jpeg Koneko punches Issei.jpg Issei, Koneko and Saji.jpg koneko stopping saji.jpg Gremory + sitri.jpg Koneko kicking Cerberus.jpg Koneko injured heavily.jpg Koneko school swimsuit.jpg Koneko suntanning.jpg Koneko_learning_how_to_swim.jpg Koneko_Blushing_at_the_Pool_1.jpg Koneko_Blushing_at_the_Pool_2.jpg Koneko ED 2.jpg Koneko holding garlics.jpg DxD New End5 Koneko.jpg Koneko in Cerebus' mouth.jpg Koneko_Undressing_to_Bathe.jpg Koneko undress - Panty Slip.jpg Koneko Bathing.jpg Carrying a Box on the Run.jpg Missed Me by My Panties.jpg Awww Moment.jpg Hug Filled with Warmth.jpg 1st Years S3OP.jpg Koneko using Senjutsu.png Koneko early season 3.jpg Koneko Contemplating in Baths.jpg Koneko bleeding after Tannin's attack.jpg Kuroka and Koneko as Nekomatas in their Childhood.jpg A Despondent Koneko recounting her Painful Past.jpg Koneko upset at her weakness.jpg Koneko reaction at Issei's perverted Power-Up.jpg A Senpai and his Kouhai - Budding Feelings.jpg Koneko_smile_.png Koneko teaming up with issei.JPG|koneko teaming up with issei Koneko jumping into action.jpg Koneko in Full Nekomata Form.jpg Koneko gathering Senjutsu in her fists.jpg Koneko Nekomata Form2 during Loki Battle.jpg Koneko marking Issei's Lap as her Spot.png Koneko_on_Train_Smiling.jpg Kawaii sleeping Koneko.png Koneko's good morning smile.png Koneko riding with Issei.png Koneko Cosplaying as Miko.jpg Koneko Kawaii.png Asia and Koneko in their Nightwear.jpg Koneko and Gasper ready to fight.png Koneko Appalled at Issei's Lewdness.jpg Koneko and Gasper Jumping for Doughnuts.jpg Koneko and Gasper cheering on Issei and Asia.jpg |-| Eyecatches= High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 03, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 06, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 10, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 05 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 05, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 06 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 06, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 01 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 01, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 01 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 01, Eyecatch 2 |-| Video Clips= 870458-U4DY63E.gif Koneko being Lightly Spanked.gif Koneko Practicing with Punching Bag.gif Koneko attacking in fury.gif Koneko finding comfort on Issei's Lap.gif|Koneko resting on Issei's lap. Koneko_Good_Morning_Nyaa~.gif|Good Morning Nyan~ Koneko Miko Nyan~.gif Koneko attacking with Senjutsu.gif |-| Game= HS_DxD_Game6_-_Koneko_Hold.jpg HS_DxD_Game6_-_Koneko_Dodgeball.jpg |-| Other= Koneko Profile.png|Koneko Anime Profile Toujoukoneko2.jpg HS_DxD_Anime_Profile5_-_Koneko_Toujou.png|Koneko Anime Profile for Season 2 koneko_new.jpg Koneko new-2.png Koneko_BD_Illustration.jpg Koneko uniform.jpg HS_DxD_-_Nintendo_3DS_Character5_Koneko_Toujou.png|Koneko Character Game Profile Koneko anime design sheet.jpg|Koneko's anime sketches (expressions) 6q151.png 989354.jpg Koneko Kitty.jpg|Koneko Kitty 4 Naked Apron - Koneko.jpg P010.jpg Koneko and Xenovia.jpg Koneko Kawaiii Chinadress Render.png Koneko Mega Kawaiiii Gothic Devil HD.png Koneko-T..jpg|Playing with Wood Koneko Licking.jpg|Licking a Lolly Beating the Heat.jpg|Beating the Heat pansho00021248.jpg High School DxD Vol.4 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the fourth DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Koneko Toujou (foreground) Vol4.JPG DXDVol.4.jpg|High School D×D Vol.4 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration DXDNEWVol.5_-_Copy.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.5 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration user210007_pic45963_1340896391.jpg user210007_pic45964_1340444174.jpg User209568 pic49618 1363448814.jpg User209568 pic49616 1363448814.jpg User209568 pic49610 1363448666.jpg Rias and koneko.png f8ec55fce2025b7a3e79439b4477098d.jpg 6c4df47a25c59247981cf22220cea04d.jpg BD・DVD4 - Koneko.jpg dhHeO.png HS DxD visual collection Asia and Koneko.jpg|High School DxD Visual Collection Asia and Koneko Rias Koneko megami DxD New.jpg Megami BorN1 - Koneko and Rias.jpg Koneko animator sketch.jpg Koneko_Nekomata_Form_-_Animator_Sketch.jpg Category:Image gallery